Harry Potter and the Potter inheritance rewrite
by Vegito786
Summary: Harry had no idea that when he went to the will reading of his late godfather, Sirius Black, his life would be turned upside down, now with a new statues in the magical world and with multiple wives, Harry is ready to face his destiny


**Sorry about that guys, been very busy and I'll try really hard to update a lot faster, thanks for you patience and I hope you enjoy the fic.**

Two weeks had gone by since Harry had come back from Hogwarts after his fifth year and with the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, his mood was at an all time low; the warning that the Order members had given the Dursley's had done the trick, fearful that the 'freaks' would barge into his house if his nephew was treated poorly, Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia left Harry alone and Dudley kept far away from Harry as possible every time he crossed the hallway at the same time or was downstairs.

Turning his head slightly to his left he glared outside his open window, '_A prophecy is the cause of all of this, a stupid prophecy, I should had listened to Hermione_' thinking of his best friend reminded Harry of the curse that struck her, almost ending her life which made him feel even more guilty.

Something landing on his chest broke Harry from his depressing thoughts and he saw an own gazing down at him with a letter attached to its leg making him frown as he sat up making the bird hop off of him and look up at him imploringly making a small smile light his face up as his hands untied the letter and he broke the golden seal, his smile instantly disappearing as he read threw it.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_We give our condolences to you on the passing of your Godfather, Mr. Sirius Orion Black who died before his time, Mr. Black had a will prepared for such an event and as you are the primary benefactor of his will your presence is required at Gringotts bank in two weeks time, failure to show up will nulify your claim and will be passed onto the closest relative._

_To make sure that there are no unforeseen problems in your arrival we have sent a specially designed portkey which has been transfigured into a regular knut which will transport you from your current whereabouts wherever they may be to the main hall of our bank on the day of the will hearing._

_Sincerely yours_

_Ragnarock the Sly_

_President of Gringotts bank of Europe._

Snarling in anger Harry scrunched the letter up before throwing it away into the corner of his room angrily, he turned his head to the left again slightly and saw a regular looking bronze knut lying down on the floor and he instantly picked it up before glaring down at it angrily.

Though he was furiously angry logic kept Harry from throwing the knut away angrily as he knew that if he didn't turn up, all of Sirius' things might end up with his school nemesis, Draco Malfoy, and that would be an insult to his late godfather's memory, Draco's father would use it all to further improve Voldemort's armies and Harry couldn't allow that.

The next morning Harry woke up at an early hour, rolling off his bed he stood up straight and caught a glance of himself in the partially broken mirror and frowned as he saw the refection of himself.

He looked like a complete mess, his hair was more messy and untamed than usual, bags under his blood shot eyes, his face hadn't been shaved for the past two weeks, he was looking a lot thinner thanks to the little food he had eaten.

He didn't want his friends to see him looking so pathetic at the will reading and so made an instant decision to sort himself out, he would first need to clean himself up and then start eating right and exercising, he would need to start training on battle magic as well.

'I won't let anyone else close to me die, especially Hermione, I need to protect her' he thought to himself with a great deal of conviction.

Grabbing his towel and some clothes along with his razor blade and shampoo Harry quickly left his room and walked into the bathroom where he spent the next hour having a good long shower and a clean shave.

Running down the steps a few minutes after getting dressed in a plain white t-shirt that actually belonged to him as well as the white shorts and black trainers Harry walked into the kitchen, all the while ignoring his aunts somewhat frightful look that she gave him before preparing a big breakfast for himself, 'if I'm gonna train I need to eat right and build up lots of energy' he thought to himself.

It took around 7 minutes for his breakfast to be cooked which he quickly ate at a Ron Weasley speed but with much better manners, once finished he quickly cleaned his plate and drank some cold juice before walking out of the house and doing a few stretches which he would do before every training session at school and game, Harry then began jogging after a five minute stretch towards the park where he knew Dudley and his gang wouldn't be at this time of day.

He spent the next three hours jogging and meditating in the park, clearing his mind and building Occlumency barriers around his mind which took some time to get used to but he was slowly making progress.

Coming back to the Dursley's residence Harry cooked himself a large healthy meal and took it up into his room where he began studying all of his Hogwarts books while eating, practising wand movements and speeding them up slowly.

That is how Harry spent the net two weeks, revising books, practising wand movements and increasing their speeds, eating large healthy meals, exercising and strengthening his Occlumency defences, Harry was looking a lot more healthier and had grown a little more muscle.

#

Harry had just come back into his room after a long jog around the park and a quick shower when the knut/portkey lying on his desk began glowing, Harry quickly threw his dirty clothes and towel into his washing basket before quickly putting his socks and shoes back on, he then quickly grabbed onto th knut and felt the familiar tugging sensation on his navel as he was port-keyed away from his bedroom and into the large lobby of hall of Gringotts bank.

A familiar goblin was waiting for him and he smiled slightly at him, "hello...um Griphook wasn't it?" Harry asked softly.

The goblin's eyes widened in complete shock, "it is Mr. Potter, I am honoured, no human has ever remembered the name of a goblin and for you to do so even after all these years is astounding!" Griphook said with awe for Harry in his voice.

Harry's frown deepened when he remembered how most of the witches and wizards treated all of the magical creatures and he didn't like it at all but knew that there was very little he could do about it, "The will reading is about to begin Mr. Potter and I believe your friends are already here" Griphook's voice said breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry nodded his head and followed the goblin down the hallway and threw the double doors, both Harry and Griphook walked down the long hallway that had several wooden doors fitted it on the right side leading to many separate rooms, there were no signs over the doorways making Harry frown as he wondered how the goblin knew where he was going.

His worried were put to rest a few moments later however as the goblin stopped in front of a doorway and looked up at Harry, "this is where we part ways Mr. Potter, your friends are waiting for you" he told him in an all business tone.

Harry smiled and gave a slight bow to Griphook, "thank you" Harry said in gratitude and the goblin game a short bow himself before walking away.

Turning towards the door Harry took a deep breath of air and steadied himself before grasping the bronze handle of the door and pulling on it making it swing open to reveal a large room filled with witches and wizards, bot familiar and new.

Hermione who was talking to Fred and George about their new joke shop turned to her right as she had seen the door being opened from the corner of her her and smiled brightly as she saw her best friend and secret love interest before rushing over to him with a squeal of delight and tackling into him sending them both crashing to the floor with a dull 'thud' and Harry groaned in slight pain before looking up at Hermione's beautiful face, "hello Hermione" he said with a slight strain to his voice, "not that I mind being hugged by you but can you get off please."

Hermione's face heated up in a furious blush as she realized what kind of position she was in with Harry and quickly stood up and helped Harry get back up making him smile gratefully at her, "sorry Harry, I was just very glad to see you again" Hermione said in a quite and embarrassed tone.

Harry smiled at her happily before pulling her into a firm hug himself, "me too Hermione" he told her softly.

Hermione's eyes widened in complete shock as she felt Harry hugging her back which was strange in itself since Harry had never initiated a hug or hugged anyone period, and to feel him hugging her so possessively made Hermione's heart beat at a rapid pace and she felt herself melting against him.

It was then when Ron came forward with a bright smile, "good to see you again mate" he said with a gentle pat on his best friends back making both Harry and Hermione pull away from each other.

Harry grinned back at Ron and nodded his head, "its good to see you too Ron, how's your summer been so far?" he asked with a small smile and with short glances at Hermione who he gave a much warmer smile to.

"Alright I suppose" Ron said with shrug, "mum's been making me and Ginny work over time at the Burrow since the twins have moved out and opened their own joke shop."

Harry nodded his head and looked at Hermione questionably who was smiling brightly at him, "My summer's been okay as well Harry, been doing a lot of studying and helping my parents out at their clinic" she told him brightly, "How about yours?" she asked him in a quite tone.

Harry gave her a small smile while answering, "pretty good, at the start I was mourning the loss of Sirius but then I had a good look at myself, I was a right mess, I know Sirius wouldn't want me to give up and mourn his death all my life and so I decided to get my act together, been revising and practising wand movements and exercising" he finished brightly.

Hermione grinned and looked him up and down, "yes I can tell" she said with a slight blush making Harry blush slightly as well.

Ron seeing their looks grinned to himself, 'looks like their finally figuring it out' he thought to himself in relief, 'thank Merlin, I thought I'd have to spell it out for them.'

"Hello there little Harrykins" said Fred and George simultaneously when Harry and his friends walked over to the bench where the Weasley's were sat.

Harry grinned at them while taking a seat at the corner of the bench with Hermione seated right next to him, "hello boys, hows your summer been?" he asked them.

"Been really good so far."

"We have just opened up shop."

"And already have many young children."

"To corrupt with our."

"Brilliant."

"And innovative inventions."

"Do come by our shop later Harry."

"Where we have a bit of a surprise for you."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads in amazement and annoyance, (amazement for Harry as he always found their little mind reading skill of each other to be brilliant while Hermione found it to be a little childish,) "Will do guys" he told them with a small chuckle.

It was then that Harry took a proper look around the room, there were two rows of benches lined up with a gap separating them, a large stand was resting in front of the room with two goblin guards standing on both sides of it, two very large steel axes grasped in their hands, four goblin guards stood guard at the door leading out of the room.

Harry then took a look at who had come, all of the Weasley's had, discluding Percy (the prat,) Dumbledore was here who gave him a respectful nod, McGonagall and Flitwick were also here as was Moody and Kingsley, Susan and her aunt were also present as was Tonks along with a brown haired woman who looked to be her mum and a black haired man who was obviously her father, all three had a look of grief on their faces but were sat up straight, proud of who they were and finally Malfoy and his mum here, it shocked Harry how Mrs. Malfoy had a look of pure grief but it didn't surprise Harry how Malfoy himself had a look of pure boredom making him growl in anger.

His attention was quickly shifted however as a very old looking goblin that Harry hadn't noticed called attention to himself from his place on the large stand by clapping his hands together, peering over his spectacles much like how Dumbledore would do, the goblin eyed everyone for a second or two before speaking, "thank you all for coming to the will reading of Sirius Black" he said in a quite tone but one that was heard clearly by everyone, "my name is Ragnarock and I am the president of this prestigious bank, Mr. Black though an outlaw in the Ministry of Magic's eyes was a friend to us goblins and so had sent us a pensieve with a recording of his will being told."

Ragnarock then looked at the goblin guard to his right who handed him a pensieve which he slotted it in front of him and into a socket that had a runic design implanted into.

Like a projector, the pensieve projected out a transparent image of Harry's late godfather making the black haired teens eyes water with unshed tears, Hermione was quick to notice this and firmly grasped his slightly larger hand in her own before giving it a firm squeeze, showing her support of him which made him turn towards her and smile in thanks.

The memory of Sirius looked straight ahead of him with a soft smile, "if your watching this then I guess I've kicked the bucket" he said cheerfully before his smile faded slowly, "I'm sorry in that I couldn't spend more time with my godson Harry Potter who should be here despite any protests that Dumbledore or the Order may give out, I really didn't want to leave you Harry but if I have then I'm sure I was protecting you from danger for which I will have no regrets as long as you are safe."

Harry smiled sadly while wiping a stray tear with the back of his hand, "now on to the will, I give five hundred thousand gallons to each of the Weasley's who have been a family to Harry when I could not, if anyone deserves the money its you," the reaction he got was one of wide eyed shock from all of the Weasley's making Harry smile happily for them as he agreed with Sirius whole heartedly, "I know you don't want any of the money but please accept it as a token of my appreciation."

"Next I move on to my best friend and brother in all but blood, Remus Lupin who I give one million gallons to, Remus old friend you and James are my brothers and as such I leave the responsibility of Harry on your shoulders, take care of our pup old friend and yourself, your the last of us Marauders left and spend the money however you like, personally I think you need to upgrade your wardrobe" Sirius finished with a small chuckle which some people in the room mirrored including Remus who was also in tears.

"Next I move onto you Hermione Granger who has been the rock that Harry has been clinging onto during his times of need, I give you five hundred thousand gallons along with all of the book that the Black family owns, I know you are gonna make great use of the knowledge and I think that you should stop hiding the truth from Harry and tell him how you feel, it'll do you both loads of good" Sirius finished with a mischeifus twinkle and smirk making Hermione blush a bright red as Harry looked at her with a great deal of hope.

"Next is my favourite my favourite cousin Nymphandora Tonks, first of all I reinstate both you and your mother back into the Black family, I also give you one million gallons and also a bit of advice, I know you've grown very fond of a certain someone despite your best efforts to hide it, despite the age difference I say go for it, he needs all the love he can get, you know who I'm talking about" Sirius finished with a grin making Tonks blush slightly while glaring at Sirius' projection.

"I now move onto my cousin Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, you had always stood by me while we were at Black manor Andy and I never once thanked you for it, I only wish I had the chance to thank you before I died, Ted, I never got the chance to properly get to know you before I was wrongfully arrested, I know your a good bloke and that you'll take good care of Nymphy and Andy, I also give each of you one million gallons which should help out, if you need anything just tell my godson, I know he'll help you in what you need" Andy and Ted nodded their heads in gratitude and she brushed a stray tear from her cheek before resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Next is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa even though you and I have never been that close, you are still my cousin, I don't know whether you've joined the Death Eaters or not, or even if you're supporting them in secret, so I'll give you a choice, if you are a Death Eater or supporting Voldemort's cause you can stay where you are and receive not a penny from my will, however if you want to get away from Lucius Malfoy here is your chance, our family lawyer will be handing you a a document of divorce papers, sign them and be free of your marriage, you will receive one million gallons and if Harry allows it he will grant you sanctuary and protection, your son is given the same choice but be warned cousin, the parchment will know if your lying or not and will kill you the instant that you have signed it if you are," Narcissa nodded her head in understanding but a small smile of hope broke out on her pretty face.

"Amelia, while both me and James were aura's you were our captain and like a big sister to the both of us, you always did your best to look out for us and I know you did everything you could to find any clues to my innocence when I was imprisoned, Harry also tells me your niece Susan is a good friend of his in school, I leave you both five hundred gallons each and ask that you look out for Harry whenever you can," Amelia nodded her head with a serious look on her face though a hint of sadness was still there while Susan was just gaping at the projection of Sirius in complete shock.

"Finally I move on to my godson Harry Potter, Harry, I'm sorry that I'm not there with you when you need me most, I'm sorry that I've gone and thrown my life away recklessly but if my life has ended to save yours then don't feel guilty, that is the way I would have wanted to die, protecting someone so precious to me, Harry know that I love you like my own son and having said that I name you as my heir, once this will has finished you should be getting some documents which will need your signature, once done everything will become official and you'll be known as Harry James Potter-Black, you will also become emancipated which in turn will make you a legal adult in our world, you will then get your inheritance from the Potter family, I'll leave it to the goblin's to explain everything to you Harry."

Harry who was in complete shock still had tears rolling down his cheek as Sirius was the first person who he remembered to ever say they loved him, Hermione smiled sadly at Harry as she gently brushed the tears away and Harry turned his head towards her with a thankful smile on his face.

"Albus, though I've never agreed with you about keeping Harry in the dark about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I hope you've learnt your lesson and are willing to give Harry training if you agree then the headquarters will still be open to you if not then finding another place to have a meeting will be the least of your problems, this I promise you."

Dumbledore just nodded his head in a solemn nod with no humour in his eyes.

"I guess this it then, I better not see most of you for at least a hundred more years" he finished with a grin before his projection was ended.

Harry's smile instantly died when Sirius' projection did and Hermione gave his hand another squeeze in comfort, Ragnarock the addressed everyone, "ladies and gentlemen now that the will reading has been finished I'll ask you to please vacate the room, the transference of money are being dealt with as we speak" he told them with a smile before turning his attention to Harry, "Mr. Potter-Black, I need both you and Ms. Granger to come with me please."

"This is an outrage!" shouted the furious Draco Malfoy who was stood next to his silent mother as he glared daggers at both Harry and Ragnarock, "I am the closest living relative to Black, it should be me as the new lord Black, not Potter here! How can a convicted criminal have any say over such matters?"

It was a very unimpressed but cold Ragnarock who spoke now as he matched Draco's glare with his own which promised much pain and humiliation to the Malfoy heir if he continued to speak out of line, "Mr. Malfoy, your complaint has been heard and dismissed, since Sirius Black was never convicted of any crime in any court of law, he was never, actually a criminal, do not speak to us of such matters when you yourself have no understanding of how the world works" he said with a hiss at the end, "now be off with you or I shall have a guard escort you into our dungeons where you will spend the rest of the day cleaning dragon dung."

With his face as red as the Weasley's hair colour Malfoy spun around, muttering such things like, 'when my father hears of this' as he left the room in quick strides, Mrs. Malfoy gave Harry a weak smile and nodded her head respectfully before following after her son but at a slower pace.

Dumbledore then walked over to Harry as everyone else left, giving him a weak smile the older man stopped across from him, "Harry, I know the trust you have in me is questionable at best but I wish to redeem myself," he told him in utmost honesty, "if you give me that chance, I'll do everything in my power to reclaim that trust and never break it again, I'll no longer tell you half truths and I'll personally train you in everything that I know" he finished softly.

Harry didn't reply but just nodded his head in acceptance before standing up along with Hermione and walking over to Ragnarock who was waiting patiently for him and Hermione in front of the door that he had come into the room from.


End file.
